breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicanery
"Chicanery" is the fifth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-fifth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback, Jimmy drops by Chuck's house as he is having workers remove all forms of electronics. Chuck is attempting a reconciliation with Rebecca, but wants keep her from finding out about his purported EHS. The dinner is initially a success, but Rebecca receives a cell phone call from her conductor, making Chuck uncomfortable. He grabs the phone and throws it to the floor. Rebecca, flustered, decides to call a cab. Jimmy wants to tell her about Chuck's EHS to salvage the evening, but Chuck vehemently refuses. Act I Jimmy visits Caldera on the pretense of checking on a goldfish, asking if he happens to know someone with a "light touch" who is willing to do a job; Caldera replies that he does. Meanwhile, after a successful hearing before the New Mexico Banking Board, Kim informs Paige and Kevin of Chuck's allegations that Jimmy doctored the Mesa Verde files. Both Kevin and Paige disbelieve the claims, with Kevin believing that Chuck is smearing Kim rather than admit a mistake. Kim assures Paige that Mesa Verde will not suffer any blowback. Chuck and Howard visit the courtroom where Jimmy's hearing before the New Mexico Bar Association will be held. Howard is reluctant to let Chuck testify during the hearing, telling him that they can present a solid-enough case based on the testimony of himself and Chuck's private investigator, Dave. Howard also reminds Chuck that by testifying, he is putting the reputation of Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill on the line. Chuck dismisses Howard's concerns, saying that meting out justice against Jimmy is more important. Act II As Jimmy's bar hearing begins, Kim and the bar's attorney make their opening statements, with Kim asserting that the real story is of the feud between Jimmy and Chuck. Howard testifies first, explaining Jimmy's history at HHM and how Chuck blocked his advancement there. Howard tries to claim that Chuck acted against Jimmy to avoid an appearance of nepotism, but Kim forces him to acknowledge that he himself is the son of HHM's founding partner. Jimmy is told by Francesca that someone's flight is delayed, causing him and Kim to use a legal maneuver to stall for time. While Chuck is practicing his testimony at his house, Jimmy's confession tape is played before the panel presiding over the case. Meanwhile, Howard drives Chuck to the courthouse. Inside, Chuck bumps into a man on the stairwell; the man is revealed to be Huell Babineaux. Act III Chuck is stunned into silence when he sees Jimmy leading Rebecca into the courtroom. After asking the panel for a recess, he greets his ex-wife. Rebecca explains that Jimmy had contacted her about Chuck's EHS, and expresses sympathy regarding his condition. Chuck tells her that Jimmy brought her to attend the hearing as a psychological tactic. Outside the courtroom, Kim tells Jimmy that Rebecca is going to hate him for what he is about to do. Jimmy agrees. Act IV Jimmy questions Chuck about how close he has to be to electrical objects for his EHS to be affected. Jimmy reveals that he has his cell phone in his pocket, but Chuck realizes that Jimmy removed the battery. However, Jimmy asks Chuck to remove an object in his breast pocket, which proves to be the fully-charged battery; Jimmy had Huell plant it on Chuck during their encounter in the stairwell, and though Chuck has been carrying it for almost two hours, he has not been effected at all. When the prosecutor argues that Chuck's mental illness has bearing on the case, he snaps and delivers a rant making it clear to a stunned audience that Chuck resents Jimmy and is desperate to get him disbarred. At one point, Chuck states that he should've stopped Jimmy a long time ago, and demands that the panel do so. Chuck stops himself and regains his composure, but it is too late. Jimmy says he has no more questions for Chuck, having gotten the reaction he wanted from him all along. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut (credit only) * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Guest Starring * Ann Cusack as Rebecca McGill * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Joe DeRosa as Caldera * John Getz as TBA * Michael Chieffo as Mr. Ughetta * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Quinn VanAntwerp as TBA * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux Co-Starring * Jackamoe Buzzell as Private Investigator * Anthony Frederick as Laborer *Jalene Mack as Female Committee Member *Cornell Womack as Male Committee Member *Rebecca Hill Casey as Court Clerk *Lora Zachek as Court Reporter Uncredited TBA Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-305-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-chuck-mckean-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-chuck-mckean-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-chuck-mckean-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-huell-crawford-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-305-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode in the series where Mike Ehrmantraut does not appear, making Jimmy McGill the only character to appear in all episodes of the series. Memorable Quotes TBA Featured Music TBA es:Chicanery Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)